Christmas with the seishi...
by fire demoness
Summary: oh dear, Miaka invites her seishi over for Christmas, but they dont know what it is! now miaka has to explain, much to the reader's delight. (humor story!)R&Rplease!no chichiri! protect the cookie!
1. The gathering of the sheep- uh, i mean, ...

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: well, I was just sitting at my computer, already done with 1 new fic and 4 chapters for my other ifcs and my hands were all tired. Amazing what a tired mind can think of. ^^. This is my second humor story. The first is "tasuki and the THING" have u ever read it? Plz do... oh well on w/ da fic!  
  
The seishi at Christmas...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
Miaka placed the last of the candles on the table. Everything was PERFECT. Now... time for the guests to start arriving. She had FINALLY talked Taiitsukan into letting the seishi come to her world for Christmas. She'd make it one that they'll never forget.  
  
**ding dong**  
  
Miaka opened the door eagerly, ready to snatch at whatever present that person had brought. There stood...  
  
No one.  
  
Miaka blinked. But... the doorbell. What happened?  
  
"BOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"EIII!!!!!!!!!!! MONSTER!!! KILL KILL KILL!!!!!!!"  
  
She screamed and took the largest thing around her, which happened to be a baseball bat and proceded to wack the "monster" with it.  
  
"M-**ack!!** IA-**ITAI!!!**K-**stop!! Mercy!!**AAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
the monster choked out before slumping to the floor outside of the door. Miaka gingerly stepped outside, still grasping the bat. She gasped and the bat fell with a clatter as it rolled down the steps.  
  
There laid Nuriko, beat up and bruised.  
  
"I was just trying to **cough ** lighten up the mood... didn't have to be **eyes rolls up** abusive about it..."  
  
"ohmygoshohmygosh I am SOOOO sorry nuriko!!!!!!!"  
  
Miaka screeched. They heard footsteps come up the stairs and then a brown head emerged. Hotohori stood there, smiling.  
  
"I told you, you sholdn't have done that."  
  
He mocked Nuriko, who just stuck his tounge out. There was another set of footsteps and then appeared Chiriko and Mitsukake. They smiled calmly, as always.  
  
"meow..."  
  
Miaka looked down at the cat by her leg, who was pawing at her pocket. She smiled and reached in to give the cat a piece of jerky, which it ignored.  
  
**pop**  
  
There popped in a smiling face right in front of Miaka. She screamed and slung the bat around again, hitting around blindly. There were screams and when she looked up, there laid all of the seishi, even the ones not there before.  
  
"Oopsies."  
  
"Ya damn right "OOPSIES!!!"  
  
tasuki mumbled from beside her. Miaka grinned weakly. This was NOT going at all like she had planned. Taka chose that time to step out of the apartment, looking cheerful and wearing a santa hat. They helped all of the seishi inside, even Tasuki, who was VERY amused by the hat.  
  
Miaka plopped down on a chair.  
  
"Alright guys, I'm gonna tell all of you about Christmas!"  
  
  
  
TBC?????  
  
Anyone wanna noe Tasuki's reaction to Santa?Hotohori just might throw a fit! ^^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I would LOVE any suggestions. I know this chapter is a bit...short. but still, I promise the next chapter will be funny!  
  
For more humor, go search for "tasuki and the THING" (take a guess! You just might get lucky!) 


	2. So much to explain... and an unexpected ...

Disclaimer: not mine.blah blah blah  
  
AN: Kinda stupid of me to do this on CHRISTMAS EVE, since no one is readign fanfics anymore. Ya noe, its REALLY disappointing when you spend so much time on ur fics and about 97% of the ppl that read this don't review, so you have no will to go on and you think that no one apprechiates your work...or am I being a little... Scroogey?^.^the point is, review! Fellow authors, you know what it's like... think of it as a Christmas present!  
  
(Sorry to make them kinda OOC, but work w/ me?)  
  
Chapter 2: So much to explain...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
""Alright guys, I'm gonna tell all of you about Christmas!"  
  
There were blank looks all around but she continued.  
  
"OK... so Christmas is a holiday. Got that?" she looked at all of them, whom all nodded except for Tasuki."**sigh** alright Chiriko, help him out."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Chiriko nodded and turned to Tasuki sounding as if he had swallowed another- Uh...i mean, *A * dictionary.  
  
"A holiday is a day where you celebrate something that happened. Or to remember something or someone. It's a day to celebrate. Got that?"  
  
Tasuki nodded.  
  
Miaka smiled and went on.  
  
" Ok so this holiday cele-  
  
"HEY!! HOLD ON!!No one told me what a holiday was!!!"  
  
Tasuki screamed suddenly, making everyone sweatdrop, especially Chiriko, who looked very flustered.  
  
"Eh... Tasuki, you'll get it as the story goes along."  
  
He grumbled but sat down on the couch again.  
  
"So on the night of December 25th, a jolly old man with a big tummy, a beard, and dressed in red comes and brings everyone in the whole wide world a gift."  
  
She waited for that to register into their heads. Hotohori raised a hand  
  
"Yes Hotohori?"  
  
"Why does he wear red? I thought those were royal colors. Is this man royal? And if he is, why does he bother going by himself to give out gifts to everyone in the world? Why not send a servant?"  
  
Miaka binked at the barrage of questions.  
  
"Eh..." she sweatdropped."Red is a Christmas color, he isnt royal, and he has no servants, just elves."  
  
"Elves no da?" Chichiri frowned." Why elves?"  
  
Miaka put her head in her hands and groaned.  
  
"Elves are the people that make the toys for the children that have been good and the naughty people get lumps of coal. "  
  
Chichiri nodded,"I get it no da." He said, with a look that plainly said " what the hell is she talking about?"  
  
Nuriko, who was holding an ice pack to his head, suddenly asked a question everyone seemed to be thinking.  
  
"So, how does he GET to every person in the world?"  
  
Miaka grinned. FINALLY. A question she had been expecting.  
  
"Santa, that's his name,(sorry, no idea what it is in Jap.)has 8 ( or was it 9?)flying reindeer. They pull a sleigh that Santa sits on and Santa has a bag of gifts that are meant for a specific person. Once they arrive on the rooftop, Santa gets his sack of gifts and magically goes down the chimmeny. He leaves presents under the tree **points to a lopsided tree that has decoraction on half of it and the other half scorched** which I think ours is burned. *tasuki looks away innocently, muttering about how the tree tried to eat him*"  
  
Everyone blinked twice, trying to comprehend it all. Even Chriko looked confused. Chichiri looked as if he was trying to ask 7 questions at once and Tasuki started cussing for no apparent reason. No one could have predicted what happened next.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU SEE?!?! THIS IS ALL CRAZY! SANTA!?!? GIFTS!!? FUCKING FLYING REINDEER?!?! EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD?!! I THINK *NOT *!!!!!MAGICALLY GOES DOWN THE CHIMMINEY??! HAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!! ...etc"  
  
Mitsukake (HA! I KNEW no one could have predicted that!) had jumped out of his seat and as according to chichiri, went into hysterics. He was laughing insanely and his eyes bulging out and the left one twitching. Chiriko wimpered and ran behind the couch.  
  
Suddenly, there was a thunk and then...  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
Mitsukake's laugh was cut short by the huge object that crashed down on him.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Ok I was gonna finish it, but I'm tired. I hope this was sorta amusing to you and htat you have the kindess to review. Onegai?!?! 


	3. The quest for a cookie... that Miaka has...

Disclaimer: I own... the IDEA for this fic!!! Or so I HOPE...  
  
AN: I am getting these chapters done quick as I can so I wont humiliate myself too much by putting up chapter 4 in like... march.^.^;; then it's back to Tasuki and the THING. Yes I am playing favorites. =)Miaka bashing. Or not. It *IS * a true fact that she is fast and greedy when it comes to food.  
  
Chapter 3: The quest for a cookie... that Miaka hasn't eaten.  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
Everyone gathered around "Mitsukake" or at least what they could see of him.  
  
"I think that's his hand..." and " Oo... I sure HOPE that's not his finger over there...no wait, that's a cheese puff! Never mind!Mmm... cheese puff...(^.^)" echoed around the semi-circle of seishi and miko.  
  
*groan*  
  
There was a muffled cry from Mitsukake when he realized he was under something large and heavy. To be exact, a sack. It had come whizzing out of the chimminey and crushed him under it. It was his fault he had to go bonkers under the chimmeny. Nuriko was about to lift it up when Chiriko stopped him.  
  
"Nuriko, if you "free" him, then we have to listen to him rant again... and besides, he scares me. **said w/ big puppy dog eyes** onegai?"  
  
Nuriko thought about it and then agreed. They all sat down around the couch again and Taka came in with a plate of cookies and a sort of liquid. He took a long look around at the 5 people calmly sitting at the couch, Mitsukake's hand under a huge sack, and the soot from the chimmeny on his carpet.  
  
"SO! Anyone up for cookies and eggnog?"  
  
he chirped cheerfully. All of them came rushing up to get a cookie before Miaka, but she beat them in the end. Chichiri sat down on the couch again and took a quick glance around him. Nuriko and Hotohori were looking at Miaka eat the whole plate of cookies and begin on the plate too, trying to get a crumb or two. Tasuki and Chiriko were fighting over a piece of cookie shaped like a reindeer's head. No one was looking or paying attention to him.  
  
**wrinkle**  
  
Chichiri took another fugitive look around him and slowly slid a hand into his kasa. There was a little cookie shaped like a bell and he was about to take a bite out of it.  
  
"AH!!!CHICHIRI HAS A COOKIE!!!GET HIM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nuriko screamed suddenly, pointing at Chichiri. Everyone yelled and scrambled to get to chichiri's cookie ( UH... I hope none o u are thinking that way. Just to make sure)  
  
"DA!!!"  
  
Chichiri screamed. He clutched to the cookie for dear life and ran as fast as he could. Finally, Hotohori cornered him against a wall and panted manicaly. His hair was flying everywhere and he looked rabid (gomen hotohori fans,its just for fun. ^^.) Chichiri squeaked "da..." and stuffed the cookie in his mouth. Hotohori screeched and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"HOTOHORI -SAMA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM CHICHIRI!?!?"  
  
Nuriko rushed over to Hotohori's side, who was muttering nonsense.  
  
"HEHEHEHHEEE!!!! Cookie... miaka eat... me so hungry... he put in mouth before me gets it... HEHEHEEEEEE!!!!me want a cooooookie too!... COOOOOKIE CRISP!!!"  
  
**thud**  
  
Hotohori passed out cold on the floor beside Nuriko. Chichiri ran for dear life as Nuriko turned his head towards him.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok I noe this chapter made no sense, but I hope u find it funny. No flames, althoguh I LOVE reviews! ^.^ today is Christmas... don't ask me why I post on Christmas. 


	4. the attack of the mistletoe!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
AN: ok to get things started:  
  
THANKS TO ALL THE (nice) REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
to Yui the etc..., why, oh WHY did you flame this? *YUI * isnt even MENTIONED!!! And you flamed a person that reviewed, who was NICE enough to review. And why do you call me a moron and a slut even though you don't know me!?! It makes no sense. It's mindless rambling. If you flame me, fine. You already flame everything else I write, I just hope you don't put your negitive thoughts in a flame for some other poor author. They don't deserve to feel that way. You already have it out for ME so whatever. Just leave the other people alone.  
  
ok Christmas is over, but I will finish this to the end, even if that means the next christmas.  
  
  
  
(can someone tell me how to center the title using Microsoft word? It just wont work for me)  
  
chapter 4:  
  
by: fire demoness  
  
Chiriko plopped down on the couch as the others chased Chichiri around the house. Miaka sat down in a chair by him and placed the plate, which he noticed, had many teeth marks.(don't ask how that's possible)  
  
"Miaka, can you tell me more about Christmas?"  
  
he asked, giving her a wide smile. Miaka nodded and thought for a minute.  
  
"well...oh! first of all, not everyone celebrates Christmas. For example - jews. Mostly because of religion. They celebrate Hanakah (Oops, I know I spelled that wrong. Gomen) and days like that. But here, I celebrate Christmas."  
  
Chiriko nodded eargerly and Miaka went on.  
  
" Christmas is a religious day. It's the day that Jesus was born. Christians believe in God and jesus. Other religions believe in other gods. "  
  
she procedded to tell him all about the other religions and some more about Christmas. (it was just WAYY too much for me alone to explain. Then people would keep finding problems and stuff)  
  
"Oi! ( I THINK tasuki says that) Miaka! What the fuck is this green stuff?!"  
  
Tasuki glared at the "green stuff" hanging over his head and swatted at it. He yelped when the sharp edge of one cut him. ("GET MITSUKAKE!!!") Miaka sighed as she realized how much explaining she was going to have to do.  
  
"that's mistletoe, Tasuki. People hang it on Christmas and when people, preferably girl and boy, stand together under it, they kiss. All in the spirit of Christmas..."  
  
Tasuki nodded with a blank look on his face and walked off, giving a menacing glare to the half-burned Christmas tree.  
  
*WHOOSH*  
  
*clunk*  
  
*THUMP*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Everyone turned around to see what had happened. There were screams all around, except for Miaka and Taka, whom gaped at the sight and then rushed over happily.  
  
It was a plump man dressed in a red outfit with white fur trimmings. He wore a hat that had a white fur ball at the end of it and a fluffy white beard.  
  
"Ho ho ho! Meeeeerrryy Christmas!!"  
  
*thump*  
  
Chichiri went over to look at Chiriko's unconcious body.  
  
"shock no da..."  
  
the said shocked seishi had swirls in his eyes and was now muttering words in a kawaii little voice.  
  
(some words)  
  
"... chimmney...man...ho ho ho... kill us... &!*@&!*&"  
  
and so on.  
  
TBC  
  
Well... I think that chapter made NO sense whatsoever... but it was mainly for the purpose of the people that felt I didn't explain Christmas good enough. Review! And please, to Yui the ... leave me alone for just a few days? 


End file.
